megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Relationships section
I'm going to straight out say this: the "Relationships" section has to go. What relationships they have in canon will already be covered or should have been written in their "Profile" section, and whichever isn't shouldn't be listed because that will lead to "fancruft" and "fanon" - some statements even seem to be written by a fanboy/girl. Not to mention the atrocious grammar. BLUER一番 04:00, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :Pretty sure this is something from other wikia project like . Grammar issue aside, the relationship section is completely stupid and redundant. -- Inpursuit (talk) 05:10, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::no arguments here. "Symbolism" sections should probably be deleted too since they're almost guaranteed to be speculation, and as such nothing more than "fanon". deleting entire sections may be seen as a "dick move" but we're not fanfiction.net and anybody who would stay away because of a "no speculation / no fanon" policy probably wouldn't be interested in doing non-fanon edits in the first place. Tathra (talk) 00:47, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I agree on getting the symbolism sections removed as well. Because there's plenty of ways to interpret an action, you could say it's borderline trivial as well. Materials like these would be fit for a fanon wiki, and I know there are plenty of fanon wiki created for that sole purpose. I hope the users who added these sections are aware that this is not what the wiki was intended for. BLUER一番 02:54, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Bluerfn, you should use the wikia announcement tool to make everyone accessing this wikia project knows the decision to remove them. -- Inpursuit (talk) 08:40, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Despite only checking the main party members' pages, I believe that's all of them. Still think it's funny they never bothered with Mitsuru though. Or Koro. Poor Koro... Anyway, not so sure about the symbolism sections. The dominatrix theme for Shadow Chie and bird cage for Shadow Yukiko seem kinda clear cut. Great Mara (talk) 08:52, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I'm Dooby, one of the editors here on the wiki. I can't say I wasn't responsible for the "Relationships" portion, as I did some of it. However, I only did Yukiko's section; I can't even imagine who did the other relationship portions, so whoever erased Yukiko's, I'm sure you'd agree that relationship page was more detailed and in-depth than the other portions for sure. My intention wasn't to create any fandom approval, express my personal thoughts on certain characters or anything like that, but rather to try and represent the general take and impression on individual relationships between characters in the Investigation Team--as not everyone is exactly best friends with each other, and characters do have other relationship with outside supporting characters other might not easily pick up on (such Kanji and Naoki being childhood friends, Yosuke asking out Yukiko and rejecting her, etc.). It's kind of sad because I created Yukiko's portion and it stayed up for quite some time, so to have removed due to another's influence and efforts is kind of heartbreaking. It also makes me nervous since there's a lot of additions I made to Yukiko's wiki page, such as battle quotes, her role in P4U2, and her personality, and now I fear it'll easily be wiped due to other people's involvements and opinions. Narukami's may have been difficult due to social links and how many people he is involved with, so maybe I probably would have seen this coming. -- Doobylovah (talk) 13:17, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :I remember seeing "dominatrix" in Hiimdaisy P4 comic. Does the term appear in the actual game? -- Inpursuit (talk) 09:09, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :I mostly cleaned up the grammatical errors the first contributor(s) made, but I was responsible for writing a few of them. I'm also sad to see this section go, because I put quite a lot of time into analyzing and editing each character. I did my best to keep them as objective as possible, but I understand the touchiness of a section like this, and how it could have lead to flame wars. I just wish they would have run it by the contributors first, before they went on this huge purge of deleting them all. It breaks my heart to see all the hard work I put in go to waste, but majority rule. MissHanamura (talk) 20:31, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::the wiki saves every edit and all previous versions, so its not like they're permanently deleted or anything. you can still plead a case for why they're valuable and should be kept, or take any objective parts that aren't already covered in the Profile section and put them there. even though they were deleted, the matter doesn't have to be settled if you'd like to argue for keeping them or making them a profile sub-section. Tathra (talk) 20:59, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks, that's good to know for future edits, but I'd rather not rock the boat. There's a reason they were deleted in the first place, so I doubt I'd get anywhere filing a case, anyway. As previously mentioned, some of the relationships go without saying (i.e. Kanji's crush on Naoto), rendering the relationship section pointless. MissHanamura (talk) 21:13, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Shoutout to MissHanamura fixing the small mistakes I made, it wouldn't have been nearly polished or special overall without her contributions haha. As much as I want to make an argument, I'm with MissHanamura; we put a lot of work into it with good intentions, but unfortunately other things got in the way and thrown off the general idea why it started in the first place. I also want to apologize for MissHanamura for failing to run it by the mods first before going through with it. It's sad enough to see your work removed, but to also have other people's work removed due to your fault is nothing less than mortifying. -- Doobylovah (talk) 01:21, March 29, 2015